AmberPrice One Shots Português
by AmberPriceBringRachelBack
Summary: Pequenos One Shot's, muita angústia e música, perfeito para você que quer partir mais o seu coração depois do final do jogo.
1. Chapter 1

"Por que você não me mostra LA?"

Abro lentamente meus olhos e respiro fundo, o cheiro de água salgada do mar do Pacífico entre as madeiras do píer me faz querer flutuar sobre a superfície do mar quente. Sim, Rachel, finalmente eu estou no píer de Santa Monica sentada numa de suas pontas, acabei de dirigir 1.600 km naquela nossa lata velha.

 **Todos os meus amigos me dizem pra seguir em frente**

 **Estou deitada no oceano**

 **Cantando sua música**

 **Ah, foi assim que você cantou**

 **Amar você para sempre não pode ser errado**

 **Mesmo sem você aqui**

 **Não vou seguir em frente**

 **Ah, é assim que nós somos**

Uma brisa suave e quente bate no meu rosto, me lembra um pouco a sua respiração.

Como esse lugar combina com você, tão alegre e quente, é exatamente como você me descreveu, sessenta graus a noite e a lua brilhando nas ondas, ahh... sim ... hoje a lua está incrível ... você iria adorar... uma super lua brilha sobre as ondas negras do mar, você pode imaginar... fazendo este lugar parecer um paraíso sombrio.

O píer é exatamente como você me descreveu, o ar lúdico que nos faz esquecer momentaneamente as preocupações e a dor, o mar, a risada alegre das crianças ao fundo, a praia, o dinamismo das pessoas circulando para lá e para cá, as luzes se acendendo devagarzinho.

Sim, exatamente como você me descreveu, mas tão diferente do que eu pensei que sentiria quando visse este lugar...

Aceito ir para um lugar onde o único barulho seja do vento e do mar, o mar parece tão convidativo, brilhando como um diamante negro, eu quero sentir suas águas.

Eu tiro meus sapatos enquanto caminho pela areia, coloco meus pês nela, tão macia e quente.

Vou em direção a escuridão do mar, eu quero me deitar nele.

 **E não há remédio para as lembranças**

 **Seu rosto é como uma melodia**

 **Que não sai da minha cabeça**

 **Sua alma está me assombrando e me dizendo**

 **Que tudo está bem**

 **Mas eu queria estar morta**

 **(Morta como você)**

A água é reconfortante, meus membros então entorpecidos pelo calor. O horizonte é infinito, me faz imaginar que tudo é possível, então é melhor eu fazer um pedido, não é mesmo.

Sabe o que eu desejo agora Rachel, eu queria que você tivesse me abandonado e eu pudesse te encontrar andando nessa praia agora, e você falaria oi... sem graça para mim, e inventaria uma desculpa do por que você me abandonou, e eu ficaria puta, mas como uma idiota te perdoaria facilmente, e nos abraçaríamos novamente, eu sentiria seu perfume irritante de jasmim.

Eu veria seu maldito sorriso presunçoso e não tiraria a porra dos meus olhos de seus olhos avelã nunca mais, veria seus cabelos louros dourados fluírem como uma pluma calmamente ao vento.

 **Toda vez que fecho os olhos**

 **É como um paraíso sombrio**

 **Ninguém se compara a você**

 **Tenho medo de você**

 **Não estar me esperando do outro lado**

Você sabe o quanto eu preciso de você, Rach?

Após um tempo eu saio da água e me deito na areia.

Max está no carro dormindo, dês de que saímos de Arcadia Bay ela não disse uma palavra significativa para mim, Max é a única pessoa que me mantém aqui agora, minha mãe também se foi... quando Max me salvou...eu a amo, mas eu ainda tenho esse sentimento no meu peito que algo está faltando e parece que eu tenho um enorme buraco no lugar do meu coração.

Talvez seja eu seja uma filha da puta egoísta ao pensar nisso, mas eu meio que estou desejando que ela simplesmente me sacrificasse, para que pelo menos eu pudesse estar com você, seja lá onde você estiver, você estaria me esperando do outro lado?

 **Toda vez que fecho os olhos**

 **É como um paraíso sombrio**

 **Ninguém se compara a você**

 **Tenho medo de você**

 **Não estar me esperando do outro lado**

Você me prometeu tantas vezes que sempre estaria aqui, eu também te fiz tantas promessas. Havia tantas coisas que queríamos fazer juntos, fizemos tantos planos para o nosso futuro. Agora eu só consigo me lembrar das palavras que eu disse a você depois da peça.

"Rachel ... pare. Se você não quer dizer isso, só vai me fazer sentir como uma merda que esta vida que você está descrevendo não vai acontecer."

Max e eu partiremos para Seattle após descansamos, provavelmente seus pais já devem estar pirando, mas eu vi que ela mandou mensagens a eles. Ela não se importou quando eu disse que aí dirigir até a Califórnia para ver o píer de Santa Monica.

Eu vou tentar começar uma nova vida lá em Seattle.

 **Meus amigos me perguntam**

 **O porquê de eu permanecer forte**

 **Digo á eles: Quando o amor é verdadeiro,**

 **Ele sobrevive**

 **Ah, é por isso que estou aqui**

Eu sei que minha vida nunca será a mesma sem você nela. Você sabe não há ninguém que se compara a você. Eu não sei quando eu vou superar esse sentimento entorpecido de que está constantemente me lembrando que você não está mais aqui.

 **E não há remédio para as lembranças**

 **Seu rosto é como uma melodia**

 **Que não sai da minha cabeça**

 **Sua alma está me assombrando e me dizendo**

 **Que tudo está bem**

 **Mas eu queria estar morta**

 **(Morta como você)**

Eu estou tentando o meu melhor para não chorar agora, porque eu sei que você nunca mais vai voltar e eu só vou ver o seu rosto em fotografias velhas e nos meus sonhos.

 **Toda vez que fecho os olhos**

 **É como um paraíso sombrio**

 **Ninguém se compara a você**

 **Tenho medo de você**

 **Não estar me esperando do outro lado**

 **Toda vez que fecho os olhos**

 **É como um paraíso sombrio**

 **Ninguém se compara a você**

 **Mas você não existe**

 **A não ser nos meus sonhos, essa noite**

Enfim, o cansaço me vence e eu fecho mais olhos e eu te vejo na escuridão, você parece tão bonita quanto o ultimo dia que te vi viva, me faz querer não acordar nunca mais. Eu pergunto quando e por que as coisas deram errado? Você não me responde, eu simplesmente te imploro.

Deixe-me ficar aqui com você.

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Ha, ha, ha, ha**

 **Eu não quero acordar disso esta noite**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Ha, ha, ha, ha**

 **Eu não quero acordar disso esta noite**

 **Não há alívio**

 **Eu vejo você enquanto durmo**

 **E todos estão me apressando**

 **Mas eu consigo sentir você me tocando**

 **Não há libertação**

 **Eu sinto você nos meus sonhos**

 **Dizendo que eu estou bem**

Quando eu acordo, eu te perco de novo.

 **Toda vez que fecho os olhos**

 **É como um paraíso sombrio**

 **Ninguém se compara a você**

 **Tenho medo de você**

 **Não estar me esperando do outro lado**

 **(Morta como você)**

 **Toda vez que fecho os olhos**

 **É como um paraíso sombrio**

 **Ninguém se compara a você**

 **Mas você não existe**

 **A não ser nos meus sonhos, essa noite**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Ha, ha, ha, ha**

 **Eu não quero acordar disso esta noite**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Ha, ha, ha, ha**

 **Eu não quero acordar disso esta noite**


	2. Chapter 2

Mais um dia sem você Rachel, e que dia... Eu acho que quase fiz uma merda grande novamente, mas incrivelmente Max não deixou nada acontecer.

Eu estou sentada sozinha no nosso lugar Rachel, no banco no penhasco do farol, há um eclipse acontecendo acredita? Mas após Max me mostrar que é possível voltar no tempo, acho que eu que vou ter que me acostumar com fenômenos estranhos.

Eu fumo tomando uma tragada exalando, segurando o celular na mão, esperando Max responder minhas mensagens, espero que ela esteja bem, eu me sinto mal por Kate.

 **Chloe (SMS):** Me desculpe pela Kate. Eu espero que você esteja bem.

 **Chloe (SMS):** Esse eclipse me assusta ...

 **Max (SMS):** Vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo!

 **Max (SMS):** Juntas!

"Juntas!" Eu repito.

Rachel, eu queria que você tivesse conhecido ela, revê-la me trouxe uma felicidade que eu não sentia a muito tempo... dês de que você desapareceu.

Um vento muito frio sopra sobre mim, meus ossos congelam, esse eclipse está realmente assustador, todo céu brevemente se tornará em trevas.

Mas sabe o que me dá mais medo agora, nunca saber onde você está ou o que aconteceu com você, por que as coisas chegaram a este ponto?

Eu me recuso a acreditar que você fugiu, eu sei que mesmo que você fosse fugir sem mim, você não faria isso sem pelo menos falar comigo, sem pelo menos se despedir de mim... como os seus pais acreditam nisso? Já são seis meses, e nada.

Onde você está Rachel? Eu queria poder voltar no tempo, assim como Max... você se lembra do primeiro dia em que nos reunimos aqui neste banco para ver o pôr do sol, quando eu fiz uma surpresa pra você conhecer sua mãe biológica.

Você ficou tão feliz, eu ainda lembro do seu sorriso...das suas lágrimas de felicidade...e eu fiquei tão feliz também, ver a alegria em você me deu a resposta definitiva de que eu queria te ver assim todos dias, você sabe que você deu sentido a minha vida que eu tinha perdido com perda de meu pai, o que eu farei agora que você não está mais aqui?

Aquele dia foi o dia em que você se entregou a mim, o dia em que eu me entreguei a você, e você disse que me amava, foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Eu fecho os olhos, ainda está vivo em minha memória, seus lábios... seu toque... foi perfeito e mágico, eu queria que nunca tivesse acabado...

 **Flashback**

Em frente ao pôr do sol neste mesmo banco estava eu tentando te convencer a ir com Sera para Los Angeles, mas você negava cada argumento meu, e já estava ficando um pouco nervosa. Já fazia mais de um ano e meio que nos conhecíamos, eu não conseguia imaginar mais minha vida sem você, mas estava decidida a aceitar o que fosse melhor para você, mesmo que você me deixasse.

"Rachel, não precisa se sentir mal, eu vou entender se você quiser ir, e... eu posso te visitar um dia, manteremos contato por celular "

"Pare agora, Chloe! Eu não quero sair sem você... Eu não quero deixar você, você pode por favor, parar...eu sei que você quer o melhor para mim...". Você suspira. "Mas você não vai me convencer a ir. ". Você disse com seus olhos cheios de fogo, completamente decidida, então eu suspirei e desisti.

"Ok". Eu disse assentindo com cabeça baixa e olhei timidamente para você.

Então sua expressão mudou para algo mais suave e sonhador. "Um dia nos vamos conseguir sair juntas... e Arcadia Bay será apenas uma lembrança ... lembraremos dos bons momentos que tivemos aqui"

"Juntas". Eu repeti.

"Sim, juntas. ". Você disse e colocou sua mão na minha, entrelaçando os dedos com meus olhando profundamente em meus olhos, você me puxou suavemente e disse com animação e charme. "Vamos para nosso barraco no ferro velho, eu planejei algo para nós lá, e Chloe... para esta noite vamos apenas esquecer tudo.".

Eu não pode deixar de sorrir grandemente no caminho, enquanto você se aconchegava no meu ombro com olhos fechados respirando suavemente.

Seu calor alcançava minha pele... e eu me sentia em paz. Então eu beijei sua testa e você sorriu com olhos fechados.

Não dissemos uma palavra até chegar lá.

Quando chegamos ao ferro velho você tomou novamente minha mão e me guiou até o barraco, grilos zumbiam ao redor de nós, tudo estava tão tranquilo.

Eu observava como seu cabelo loiro se movia suavemente na brisa da noite quando os últimos raios de sol o atingiam, uma visão que me tirava o fôlego todas as vezes.

Dentro do barraco você soltou minha mão e se virou para mim em expectativa.

Eu observei o lugar, luzes estavam penduradas ao longo das paredes. No meio da parede, logo abaixo da tapeçaria do elefante, havia cobertores, travesseiros e almofadas; agindo como uma cama improvisada. Havia também cervejas sobre velho carretel de cabo de madeira que era como uma mesa.

Uau, é lindo, como ela conseguiu fazer tudo isso hoje. Eu pensei.

Você quebrou o silêncio e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e disse. "Eu pensei que nós poderíamos dormir aqui esta noite, se você quiser?

Eu me recuperei da surpresa, quase congelada no local, e disse gaguejando ao olhar para a cama improvisada. "Cla..Claro, eu quero, é lindo."

Você soltou um suspiro de alivio e se aproximou de mim e disse apontando para as cervejas. "Eu consegui algumas cervejas para nós".

Você pegou abridor de garrafas e abriu duas cervejas, passando uma para mim, tocando meus dedos, caminhou até um pequeno som e colocou uma música baixinho, levou a garrafa até os lábios bebeu, e lambeu os lábios voltando para mim.

 ** _Minha alma estou quebrada por você_** _ **  
**_ ** _Uma manhã eu vou acordar renovada_** _ **  
**_ ** _Não vá amor_** _ **  
**_ ** _Eu preciso que você fique_** _ **  
**_ ** _Minha alma estou hoje quebrada_**

Eu retirei meus olhos de seus lábios e bebi um grande gole de cerveja sentindo o álcool descer por minha garganta.

Após beber outro gole de cerveja você a colocou na mesa e veio até mim e tomou da minha mão a minha e a colocou lá também, e se virou para mim, estendeu a mão e perguntou delicadamente. "Dança comigo?

Em resposta tomei sua mão e te puxei gentilmente para mim, você sorriu e colocou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, me abraçando.

Meu coração batia forte em seu peito quando você pressionou seu corpo sobre mim e colocou sua cabeça em meu ombro dançando lentamente.

Você se afastou um pouco, colocou a mão ternamente em meu rosto acariciando a maça de meu rosto com dedos, depois sobre meus lábios e olhou nos meus olhos depois para meus lábios com desejo, eu fechei os olhos apreciando o carinho de sua mão, congelada esperando o que poderia acontecer, então senti seu hálito quente sobre meus lábios, e você fechou a distância entre nós, me beijando suavemente puxando meus lábios para você.

A última vez que você tinha me beijado tinha sido após peça a muito tempo atrás, depois dela eu esperava ansiosamente por sentir seus lábios macios novamente, então eu correspondi apressadamente. Seus lábios carnudos tinham gosto de batom de cereja e cerveja fazendo eu querer mais. Nos ofegamos a cada vez que nossas línguas se encontravam. E o que era um beijo terno se tornou fome, e está cada vez maior.

O desejo de mais contato fez minha cabeça girar.

Lentamente você sem deixar de me beijar me puxou para a cama, em cima de você.

De repente, eu estava muito consciente de quão próximos nossos corpos estavam; de como eles estavam um contra o outro e de como nossas curvas se empurravam e se encaixavam, minha pele formigava com intenso desejo.

Você fez uma pausa, ofegante em respirações irregulares, eu podia sentir seu coração pulsando fortemente, e era como se o tempo tivesse desacelerado quase até parar, você trouxe meu rosto para te olhar novamente unindo nossas testas, e levantou a mão para acariciar os fios azuis que pendiam meu rosto, seus olhos olhando com devoção para mim e nunca deixando os meus e disse com sua voz tremendo um pouco.

"Chloe... Eu te amo...isso é a causa eu de não ter ido para a Califórnia... Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim com alguém antes... Me assusta o quanto eu me tornei dependente de você...Eu não quero passar mais um dia sem estar com você, Chloe... Eu sou sua... Eu quero você tanto... Eu queria você desde o momento em que te vi... Quando eu cheguei em Arcadia Bay, eu olhei para você todos os dias e te admirei de longe, até mesmo tinha invejado sua liberdade... Mas então eu vi sua dor, eu queria fazer algo... me sentia impotente... E covarde por não conseguir fazer nada... Queria estar perto de você... Mas eu não conseguia me aproximar... Então nos encontramos na serraria... E após isso tudo mudou... Eu entendi como eu me sentia... Eu resolvi lutar...Eu queria tanto estar com você... tocar em você...". Você disse correndo timidamente e delicadamente as pontas dos dedos sobre o meu rosto trazendo arrepios por todo meu corpo.

"Eu não quero te deixar... nunca... por favor me diga que você sente o mesmo". Você me olhou com medo e expectativa.

 ** _E vou descobrir o que isso significava_** _ **  
**_ ** _E vou te consertar no final_** _ **  
**_ ** _Porque eu vou fazer qualquer coisa para amar você_** _ **  
**_ ** _Vos amo_** _ **  
**_ ** _Farei qualquer coisa para te amar_** _ **  
**_ ** _Vos amo_**

Naquele instante, algo no ar mudou. Eu engoli em cada batida de coração, a cada palavra sua. E sem um momento de pensamento, eu peguei os seus lábios novamente, e disse olhando profundamente em seus perfeitos olhos avelã. "Rachel...Eu também te amo muito... Você não tem ideia do quanto isso me faz feliz... Eu não consigo nem descrever o que aconteceu entre nós... nos últimos anos eu me forcei a ser fria com os outros... eu evitei uma reaproximação desnecessária com pessoas que poderiam me deixar mais tarde, mas você Rachel quebrou toda a minha resistência... Você mudou completamente minha vida...E agora eu não consigo nem sequer imaginar minha vida sem você... Eu não quero que você vá... Eu também te quero ... Eu faria qualquer coisa por você...".

Então você abriu o maior sorriso que já vi com olhos ligeiramente lagrimejando, me deu um beijo terno sorrindo e moveu sua mão para meu colar de balas o retirando, depois minha jaqueta.

O resto das minhas roupas pousou no chão do nosso barraco velho, você beijava cada centímetro da minha pele, e após isso o mesmo foi feito por mim.

 ** _Pode não ser fácil de ver_** _ **  
**_ ** _Mas estou pronto_** _ **  
**_ ** _Eu preciso acreditar_**

Olhos cintilando em cada centímetro de pele de porcelana recém-exposta, o desejo agonizante de saborear e devorar cada parte sua me enlouqueceu.

O aconteceu em seguida entre nós foi mais do que arrebatador, tê-la em todos os sentidos possíveis mudou e aqueceu minha alma de um jeito inexplicável.

Na manhã seguinte tudo era brilhante, o peso da vida tinha desaparecido.

Nossos corpos entrelaçados, sua profunda respiração em meu ombro, com seu coração batendo calmamente, era o paraíso na terra.

Nossos beijos fluíam um por um, os toques suaves das suas mãos faziam cócegas no meu pescoço e me tiravam doces sorrisos.

Olhos amorosos de uma adolescente solitária, agora olhavam para a pessoa mais importante em seu mundo, totalmente exposta entregue a mim.

"Eu te amo tanto, Rachel". Voou para fora de meus lábios novamente.

"E eu... te amo, Chloe, mais do que você imagina, eu prometo que nunca vou te deixar, e quando você precisar eu estarei aqui...Eu não poderia estar em um lugar melhor. ". Você disse se aconchegando ao meu corpo.

"Sabe a única coisa que eu me arrependo agora é de não termos feito isso antes". Você disse pensativa e eu ri.

"Temos todo tempo do mundo.". Eu respondi beijando seu pescoço subindo para morder sua orelha.

"Sim... todo tempo do mundo.". Você disse baixinho gemendo inclinando o pescoço quando eu suavemente mordia sua orelha.

Então ficou séria novamente e me olhou com seus olhos ardentes.

"Você é perfeita Chloe, e eu quero realizar os meus sonhos com você ao meu lado". Você falou pressionando a testa suada e escorregadia contra a minha, se aproximando para um beijo apaixonado, para começamos tudo de novo.

 **Fim do Flashback**

 _ **E vou descobrir o que isso significava**_ _ **  
**_ _ **E vou te consertar no final**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Porque eu vou fazer qualquer coisa para amar você**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Vos amo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Farei qualquer coisa para te amar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Vos amo**_

Agora o eclipse cobriu todo o sol, eu permaneci assim, totalmente paralisada em frente a ele.

Só há trevas e frio, eu desejo ardentemente voltar a aquela noite de verão e nunca te deixar ir.

Meus olhos começam a lacrimejar ao olhar para o horizonte, eu não quero chorar, mas a possibilidade de nunca ver você... nunca mais te beijar... nunca mais te tocar ... me assombra todos os dias e consome a minha alma.

Todos os dias só há lençóis frios, eu acordo e te procuro em todos os lugares, tudo me lembra de você, tudo.

Eu quero ser forte... Não quero chorar, mas me quebro mesmo assim, por que no fundo eu sei que talvez... Eu nunca mais volte a te ver.

Eu faria tudo para te ver novamente e te amar, e eu prometo que se alguém fez algo ruim a você, eu irei fazer justiça.

Eu exalo uma última vez o cigarro antes de pisa-lo no chão e caminho em direção ao caminhão.

 _ **Você-ooh, você-ooh**_

 _ **Você-ooh, você-ooh**_

 _ **Você-ooh, você-ooh**_

 _ **Você-ooh, você-ooh**_


End file.
